


A song fit for a Prince

by ThatFandomRen



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff so sweet you might get sick, M/M, Post-Game, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), i love my two boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: With Link on the gifting side of Prince Sidon’s presents, he decides to give a gift back that couldn’t be wrapped but one that Sidon will remember for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	A song fit for a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> The song Link is playing is the Flute-Only version of Sidon’s theme. I have been listening to the normal theme and get lost within the flute part, why is Sidon’s theme relaxing?
> 
> "...." Is speaking
> 
> [....] is sign-language
> 
> Please enjoy!

A quiet afternoon within the Zora Domain while two people were sitting on the edge of a waterfall speaking to each other. One was a knight with blond hair and blue eyes while the other was a red Zora Prince, both seemed to be enjoying their time together. Hearing the Prince’s hearty laugh and watching the quick but smooth signs come from the Hylian, could make anyone smile. 

“Link, my treasured mate, I must thank you again for visiting us after the downfall of Calamity Ganon and taking your place as the Queen’s Knight. It’s still an honor to be your friend after everything that has happened!” Sidon said without taking a breath. Link waved a hand before “speaking” himself. [It’s nothing Sidon. The Zora Domain feels like a second home to me. Any time I had bruises, scratches, arrows in me, or just nearly passing out because of how tired I am, you all welcomed me with open arms. You always the first to greet me, of course.] Sidon cocked his head a bit before laughing out again. Link always made him feel unique no matter what. Indeed what a great mate he was.

“Well, Link, be happy to know that you are welcome back no matter how many times you return!” Link turned away while the tips of his ears turned red. Link always thought he was the lucky one. Never did he think someone like him, someone who made a whole kingdom lose someone so close to them all would become the royal’s boyfriend, but here he is talking to the royal Zora like they knew each other since he was little, which wasn't wrong. He shook his head as a small, quiet, but wheezy laugh left his lips. [Good to know, Sidon. You know, since we are talking, I would like to give you something. Just a small thank you for never giving up on me and for…always being there.] 

The Prince smiled, the light from the sunset twinkling off his teeth. “A gift from my Pearl, wait, this isn’t because of all the gifts I have been sending you over the last few months, is it?” Link shrugged before standing up and pulling out a flute from his pack. [ Trust me, alright?] Sidon crossed his legs before giving the blond another smile and a nod. “Of course, Link!” Link closed his eyes before playing softly, notes flowing out of the flute like a fish swimming calmly within the sea. Sidon looked up at Link with wide eyes.

When did he learn how to play, the real question was HOW? He didn’t even notice how his head fin was wagging along with the soft music that was playing until Link was done. “My Pearl, that was wonderful! How did you learn in such little time, and the notes you were playing it felt like it had some meaning to it, mind telling me?” Link looked away once more before his whole face turned red. Well, it seems like the Zora is out of the bag. He cleared his throat like he was going to speak before putting his flute away. [ It’s….It’s a song I play when I think about you, Sidon. It relaxes my mind after a long day of severing Zelda. Hopefully, it’s not too much. ] Link signed before sighing out. 

“Too much? Of course not, my Pearl! If anything, that’s the sweetest thing anyone has done for me! Thank you, Link. I love you!” Sidon picked up Link and hugged him tightly, making sure he wasn’t hurting the poor boy.

“I…love…you…” Link’s voice came out scratchy as he hasn’t used it in a while. Sidon gasped before looking down at his blond knight. “Link, you never have used your voice around me. I can understand why, but it's beautiful!” Link smiled before hugging his Prince back before signing again. [ I’ll try to speak more often around you then Sidon, I swear. ] “That’s wonderful Link, but do not push yourself my Pearl. I know that you can fully express yourself without using your voice, and for this, I am thankful for it. However, I do have one question.”

[ And that is Sidon? ] Link asked, cocking his head to the side.

“How would a piano sound with your flute?”


End file.
